


Around the World

by billionberrybounty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Chubby Zoro, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Jock Straps, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionberrybounty/pseuds/billionberrybounty
Summary: "So, I was thinking…" Sanji began, pulling at a loose thread on his pant leg. "Would you like to go Around the World tonight?" The cook asked, his usual rough tone now a whisper.Zoro's eyes widened, a small shiver raking his body as goosebumps crawled up his skin. "Um yeah, that sounds nice…we haven't been Around the World in a while…" Zoro said nonchalantly, trying his best to ignore the growing heat coiling in his gut and transferring further south.---Sanji liked to cook extravagant meals for Zoro and watch him eat, and Zoro liked to be watched.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji/Zoro, Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much chubby!Zoro content so I had to self-indulge
> 
> Thanks to LazySimp and Trixree for beta reading (´w｀*)

“What's for breakfast?" Zoro asked as he shuffled groggily into the living area, glancing over the bar island to analyze the scene in the kitchen.

Sanji was dressed comfortably, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Zoro's bigger shirts. There was music playing from the blonde's phone, his hips moving and head bobbing to the upbeat tune. "It's a surprise." Sanji teased, turning around to give his partner a stern glance that meant 'look away'.

"Can I at least get a cup-" Zoro was quickly cut off by Sanji smoothly giving him a mug of coffee and a knowing smile. "Thanks."

"Any plans today? It's Saturday, so Luffy invited us over to drink." The blonde suggested, his hands moving across the stove methodically.

Zoro sat at the bar top, taking a sip of his coffee and savoring the hot liquid stinging his tongue. "Nah, last time we went out we both got hammered. Y'know how hard it was to carry your ass up the stairs when I'm just as shitfaced?"

Sanji huffed and rolled his eyes, turning to look at the green-haired man. "You could've just left me on the couch."

"You would've been pissed the next morning, complaining about your back."

Sanji hummed and gave a small one-sided shrug, silently agreeing with Zoro's rebuttal. "Fine, I'll tell Luffy we'll be over next weekend."

Zoro made a noise of acknowledgment, bringing his coffee back to his lips. Deep brown eyes zeroed in on Sanji from over the brim of the mug, taking in the blonde's movements. They had been dating for four years, yet he never got tired of watching the man do what he did best. 

Sanji's wrist flicked with ease as he sautéed a mixture of vegetables in a pan, his other hand stirring a pot without even a stutter in his ambidextrous rhythm. Zoro especially loved it when Sanji would open a cabinet and blindly retrieve whatever seasoning he needed next, or the way the blonde purred when he taste-tested a dish and it appealed to his standards.

"Stop looking over here, idiot. You're going to spoil the surprise!" Sanji barked, shooing Zoro away with a threatening wave of his spatula.

Zoro forced a yawn to show his disinterest in Sanji's warning, managing to get away when the blonde started stomping towards the bar counter. "Stupid ero-cook," He huffed into his coffee, taking his usual seat at the dining room table.

It hadn't been longer than ten minutes when Sanji arrived with two steaming plates of food, yet Zoro had already dozed off with clasped hands resting on his round belly. Sanji tapped the dining table with his foot, smiling when Zoro slowly stirred. " _Despertar idiota, hora de comer_!"

"Huh?" Zoro raised an eyebrow in curiosity, the fresh and savory scent of food filling his nose. Zoro's eyes widened when Sanji finally set the dish before him, his nose and eyes taking in dozens of mouthwatering stimuli. "What is-"

"Shut up, I'm getting to it…" Sanji said quickly before clearing his throat dramatically. "So," He began, his tone now professional and proper. "Today, sir, we will be having _huevos rancheros_ , a classic and authentic breakfast dish enjoyed by many in the beautiful country of Mexi-"

Sanji was getting carried away, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands gesturing emotively- until he heard a loud crunch. "What the fuck Zoro!"

"Ish good," Zoro said around a mouth full of food, nodding in satisfaction. "Wah ish it?"

It took everything in Sanji not to hit the damn chia pet across the head. "I was getting there! _Anyway_ , it's a fried tortilla with a refried bean spread and egg on top, sunny side up. The preferred condiment for this dish is pico de gallo…"

Zoro pointed to a small dish holding a colorful assortment of diced vegetables; tomatoes, onions, jalapeno, and cilantro. "This?"

"Mhm." Sanji hummed, his blue eyes widening as he watched Zoro dump the mixed salsa fresca over the entire plate. The cook took a deep breath and exhaled slowly...he needed a cigarette. "And finally, served with a side of sauteed onions, potatoes, and ham…and I know you like bacon, so I minced it and sprinkled it on top of the tortilla along with jalapeno and cilantro."

Zoro nodded and looked at the food thoughtfully. "So, a really fancy taco?" He asked, before quickly adding. "I'm just kidding! You said huevos ranch?"

" _Huevo rancheros_." Sanji corrected as he took his seat at the table, picking up a tortilla and taking a small bite.

"This looks great, Curly, and it tastes even better." Zoro praised while licking his lips at the golden yolk that trickled into the beans and flooded the bacon bits.

Sanji shrugged, swallowing his food thoroughly before speaking. "The refried beans are a bit runny, but it is pretty good I guess, thank you," Zoro grunted in recognition, Sanji continued while wearing a mischievous smirk. "You taste the best, though." The blonde purred.

The swordsman nearly choked on his coffee, a few drops of the dark liquid trickling his lips. "Fucking hell, cook...I almost choked on my drink!"

"Don't act like you don't like it..." Sanji laughed, giving his partner a wink. Zoro frowned in response, yet Sanji knew he wasn't truly bothered when he felt the swordsman’s bare foot graze his calf suggestively.

They continued to eat in silence. Sanji, like always, went the more delicate route of consuming his food. Using his utensils to bring an appropriate amount of food to his mouth, quickly followed by a napkin to clear any residue, and his throat cleared with a sip of orange juice. _Poise_ . On the other hand, Zoro, although not as ingurgitating as Luffy, managed to eat his food noisily. Sanji knew all too well that the way Zoro moaned and hummed in satisfaction while eating was a bit exaggerated but _evocative,_ nonetheless. 

Zoro lifted his eyes from his last bite, meeting Sanji's gaze and sliding the last bit of food into his mouth slowly. The swordsman closed his eyes as the flavor coated every taste bud, visibly propelling him into a state of bliss.

Sanji hadn't realized he was staring until he glanced down at his own plate, realizing that two-thirds of his food still remained. "Is it good?"

Zoro ran his fingers across his own plate to pick up the leftover egg yolk, sucking his fingers clean with a notable 'pop'. "Of course, it is…you made it," Zoro said in an obvious tone.

Sanji licked his lips and took a sip of his orange juice to quench his tightening throat. "You want mine?"

"Nah I'm good, I don't wanna overeat, I'm gonna hit the dojo after this."

Sanji shrugged, finishing one out of two tortillas and taking two more bites of his potatoes, leaving fifty percent of the food behind. "You sure?"

After a long sigh, Zoro reached over and took the plate from Sanji, scowling stubbornly yet eagerly eating the leftovers. Sanji didn't know what it was but the 'crunch' of the tortilla between Zoro's teeth, the 'squelch' from the egg, and the 'mhhhh' of satisfaction radiating from the man's throat sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly what this feeling was. Sanji was _turned on_. After a minute and a half, Zoro had cleared the second plate and sat back in contentment. Sanji watched with lust-filled eyes as Zoro's nightshirt rolled up to reveal the bottom of his soft belly.

Fucking _adorable_.

"So, I was thinking…" Sanji began, pulling at a loose thread in his sweatpants.

"Mhm." Zoro hummed, on the verge of dozing off again.

"Would you like to go Around the World tonight?" Sanji asked, his usual rough tone now a whisper.

Zoro's eyes widened immediately, the words instinctively sending goosebumps up his thick arms. "Tonight?"

Sanji nodded then quickly replaced the gesture with a shrug. "But we don't have to, we can do it another night. I don't really mind; I just don't have anything planned today so I thought maybe-"

"Yeah, that sounds nice…we haven't been Around the World in a while…" Zoro said nonchalantly despite the growing heat coiling in his gut and transferring further south.

Sanji nodded and carefully uncrossed his legs, not wanting to produce any more friction against his already half hard dick. "I'll have dinner done by nine tonight."

There was a silence as both men participated in their usual nonverbal game. They shared an unwavering stare, telepathically reading one another. Zoro's usual scowl eventually transformed into a shit eating grin while Sanji looked more bashful than anything. Ultimately, the cook was the one who finally cracked under the visual pressure. "Fuck you." Sanji huffed as he looked away and began collecting their dishes, no venom in his words.

"Promise?" Zoro asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Don’t give me ideas,” Sanji responded, his eyes taking in the swordsman from head to toe. "Anyway, I'm going to run to the grocery store and then start cooking, do you need anything right now?"

Zoro yawned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'm going to take a nap while my food digests before I leave…You need some money for groceries?"

Sanji shook his head, approaching Zoro slowly. "I should be okay. You want a post-workout snack?" The blonde asked, standing by Zoro’s side and combing his fingers through the man’s short green hair. "I'll make you anything and pack it so you can take it with you."

Zoro looked up in interest, a thousand thoughts zipping through his brain. A frittata and bagel would be good, so would a protein bowl with ground beef or fish. The swordsman finally waved the thoughts from his head. "A protein shake should be fine," Zoro replied, looking up at the cook sleepily and giving Sanji an appreciative pat on the ass.

"You don't sound too sure about that," Sanji mumbled, leaning down to kiss Zoro's temple, his lips lingering there for a moment.

"I gotta save room for tonight."

Sanji smiled and ran his hand over Zoro's soft chest. "Whatever you say," He conceded. "I'll be in the office if you need me, I need to put together a menu. I'll have everything finished by nine."

Zoro grunted in recognition and seconds later his chin fell to his chest and a soft snore rumbled from his body. 

\---

Sanji remembered meeting Zoro for the first time like it was yesterday. Zoro was nearly six feet and 180 pounds of pure, solid muscle. They went to the same university and were forced to tolerate each other when they were partnered in a Nutrition 307 project. Sanji was studying culinary arts (not that he needed to) and Zoro picked up a minor in nutrition to compliment his physical therapy major.

Zoro was _totally_ that guy who lugged around a gallon of water and kept a pair of smelly running shoes over his shoulders at all times. They resented each other at first but eventually, one thing led to another.

Nevertheless, Zoro's body was impeccable. Women simpered over him and guys idolized his god-like biceps, killer thighs, and defined pecs. Yet it wasn't Zoro's body that caught Sanji's eye, if anything he hated muscle headed jerks like that. It was that stupid green hair and innate kindness beneath that hard exterior that won the blonde over.

That's why Sanji didn't care when Zoro began to gain weight after a couple years. It was gradual at first, Zoro spent less time at the gym and more time at the physical therapy clinic. And when Zoro did have a little free time set aside for exercise he felt more obligated to go to his stepfather’s dojo to train rather than the gym.

Zoro's once veiny forearms became smoother, his sculpted obliques gained a soft layer of fat, and his pecs became more plump. Sanji hadn't even noticed the changes until he found Zoro in their bathroom in the middle of the night, pinching at his skin and flexing in the mirror.

"Whatcha' doing?" Sanji asked as he peeked into the bathroom, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

Zoro looked up in surprise, his arms falling to his side quickly as he met Sanji's gaze in the mirror's reflection. "Isn't it a little late for a cigarette?"

Sanji took the cigarette out his mouth and tucked it behind his ear. "I woke up and you weren't in bed, so I thought I'd have a smoke while I looked for you…isn't it a little late to be practicing your pickup lines?" Sanji joked, pursing his lips and flexing his arms in imitation.

"I don't make that face!" Zoro huffed, his eyes returning to gaze down his own body with distaste.

Sanji could tell there was something on Zoro's mind and quickly thwarted any sarcastic remarks he prepared to say next. "What's wrong, marimo?"

Zoro took a deep breath through his nose before exhaling slowly, like he was trying to ground himself. "I'm gaining weight…"

Sanji's eyes immediately fell down Zoro's body, taking in the sight of a defined six-pack, chiseled back muscles, and monstrous calves. "Am…am I not seeing something here?"

Zoro tsked and shook his head. "Like you couldn't tell…"

"I honestly couldn't, you think I have time to measure your fat to muscle ratio every day? You look just fine to me," He said sincerely. "Does it bother you?"

"Does it bother _you_?" Zoro returned.

Sanji made an incredulous expression, his curled brows furrowing together. "Why the fuck does it matter? I'm not dating you for your body, Zoro. If that were the case, I'd be chasing down Ms.Olympia or Henry Cavil…" He said with a wave of his hand, stepping deeper into the bathroom and leaning against the counter, his back to Zoro's reflection.

"Not funny…"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't go after Henry Cavil."

"Nah, The Rock." Zoro said seriously.

Sanji covered his mouth, hardly able to hide the bubbly snort that threatened to rip from his throat. He felt a bit more at ease when Zoro chuckled quietly in response. "Okay, okay…anyway," Sanji began, running a hand down Zoro's bicep and squeezing the firm muscle. "I don't care what you look like, okay? Weight isn't a deal-breaker for me, as long as you're healthy and happy with yourself then I'm pleased."

Zoro nodded and looked away, a scowl still pulling at his lips. There were a few seconds of stillness before the swordsman replied. "But, didn't you like super skinny chicks?" He asked, glancing down at Sanji's slender fingers that continued to massage his skin.

Sanji shrugged. "Yeah, but all my standards have kinda been thrown at the window," Sanji mumbled, resuming when Zoro gave him a puzzled glance. "I thought I knew what I liked and what I didn't like, and I was sure I didn't like dick…I'm sure I don't have to elaborate any further."

Another silence sat in the air, but this time it felt _lighter_.

"So, you really wouldn't mind?" Zoro asked, his tone softer.

Sanji shook his head and pulled his arms around Zoro's neck. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Zoro wrapped his strong arms around Sanji's waist, tugging the cook closer. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Sanji purred into Zoro's mouth when their lips met. His hands ran over Zoro's broad shoulders, down his chest to squeeze his pecs, before cascading further and pressing into the man's tapered waist. Zoro in turn—always going for the goods— squeezing Sanji's ass in his hands, successfully pulling a groan from the blonde.

"Still need that smoke break?" Zoro whispered lustfully, his lips ghosting over Sanji's ear before kissing along his jaw.

"I think I can wait."

They fumbled out the bathroom in giddy excitement, their shared moans, gasps, and curses quickly filling the bedroom. 

\---

There were no drastic changes in Zoro's appearance until quarantine began. With the PT clinic and The Baratie closed until further notice, Sanji and Zoro were homebound. For the first couple of weeks, they managed to stay productive. In between daily jogs, Sanji introduced Zoro to capoeira, and the swordsman taught the cook a few swordplay variations. It was nice.

Then as the weeks drew on, they became lazier, like everyone else in the world. Their morning jogs were replaced with sleeping in, their afternoons were spent lounging instead of sparring, and their nights were filled with Netflix bingeing. 

One thing that was never neglected, however, was Sanji's cooking. The cook now had what felt like limitless free time to fix a few recipes, learn some new ones, and teach Zoro a thing or two. The best part of the day was their mealtime.

That's when Zoro really began to gain weight.

His shirts that were usually tight around his chest became snug around his belly as well. The sleeves bit tightly around his arms and the cotton fabric began hugging his developing love handles. Eventually, his shirts grew too small altogether. The old jeans Zoro had worn since college were replaced with sweatpants with his widening waistline refusing to let them button. And the swordsman's cheeks and chiseled jawline rounded with soft baby fat.

The scale slowly surveyed Zoro's progress over the months, starting at 180 lbs before plateauing around 230. Zoro didn't really care, explaining that as long as he could continue to bench press his usual weight (which was a ridiculous amount) and wield his swords with ease- he didn't mind the extra mass. 'I'll get the weight off as soon as the gyms open up, no big deal.' The swordsman had said.

Sanji on the other hand _adored_ this new Zoro. This Zoro was soft and plump; just as hot-headed and stubborn, but smooth and cushioned. Sanji loved the feeling of Zoro's belly against his own abdomen when the man was between his legs, his burly body enveloping the blonde in an intoxicating heat. And when Sanji had Zoro on his hands and knees, his round ass jiggling with every thrust of Sanji's hips; the cook's fingers massaging and appreciating every roll and crevice down Zoro's sides.

It was the best sex Sanji and Zoro ever had. Although they would never admit it verbally, they knew from body language alone. The kisses grew deeper and longer, their usual pounding slowed to a sensual grind, and their moans amplified to louder and more desperate volumes.

Zoro never lost much of the weight when the quarantine order was lifted.

\--- 

Zoro swore as he fiddled with his house keys, finally managing to open the door and push it open. “I’m home!” Zoro greeted, immediately hit by a thick wall of aromatic spices, fresh bread, grilled meats, and other tantalizing scents.

“Right on time! I’m plating the food now.” Sanji called.

Zoro kicked off his shoes and discarded his gym bag by the door, being gentler when placing his swords against the coat closet. “Smells good…” Zoro said as he moved through the living room, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he headed for the staircase. 

“Hungry?” Sanji asked salaciously, never raising his head from his work as he finished garnishing his final dishes.

“Starving." 

“Go take a shower, it’ll be ready in ten.”

“What should I wear?” Zoro asked naturally, yet both of them knew the answer to that question. 

“I laid out some clothes for you.”

Like always, as soon as Zoro walked into the house he slipped into this rehearsed foreplay like it was a second skin. Afterall, this wasn't the first time they had dedicated a night to the Around the World tour. These special nights usually played out the same; Zoro would return home to a flood of fragrant aromas and a palpable sexual tension, before dressing in something that Sanji had picked out for him. 

Without another word, Zoro walked past the kitchen and up the stairs, each step he took amplifying his arousal and his hunger.

Zoro showered thoroughly and brushed his teeth before going to their bedroom, staring at the neatly folded clothes in the center of the bed. “Son of a bitch…” Zoro mumbled, raising his hand to his mouth to hide his playful grin as he looked over the clothing. The thought of Sanji picking out his clothes was so intimate, and for some reason _erotic_.

The swordsman got dressed slowly, trying his best to bite down a smirk as he pulled on a pair of tight dark denim jeans. They fit snugly around his ass and hugged each thick thigh like a vice. They could button with little resistance, but after a few plates of food, it wouldn’t be the same story. Next, Zoro pulled on a dark red satin button up and fastened the buttons across his broad chest easily. The soft fabric felt nice against his skin.

When Zoro returned downstairs the sound of clinking kitchenware was replaced by a quiet jazz song from their antique record player in the corner. Zoro always thought that thing was a piece of junk but on nights like these, it definitely helped set the mood. The kitchen and living room lights were off, the darkness illuminated warmly by a few dozen ruby wax candles.

Zoro followed the trail of candles with his hands stuffed into his front pockets, taking his time to absorb the scene that Sanji made for them. As much as they bickered at each other in private and in public, appearing more like a dysfunctional pair rather than a loving couple— times like this really solidified the powerful love they had for each other. Zoro and Sanji were more committed to _showing_ their love rather than verbalizing it.

The chandelier in the dining room was like a lighthouse summoning sailors to shore and out of the vast darkness of the sea. The table was properly illuminated at the center of the room, packed with a variety of dishes all concealed by silver dome covers. Besides each was a little tag with a country's flag printed across it. Zoro was pulled out of his thoughts by Sanji turning in his seat, taking Zoro in with hungry eyes. "Welcome."

“Thanks. You cleaned up nicely," Zoro said, gesturing to the blonde's attire. Sanji was dressed in a slick black suit that fitted his slender thighs and curved around his waist, a red satin button-down underneath, laced at the collar by a matte black tie. God, he looked delicious. 

"You look good too, I knew those jeans would be perfect." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro ignored the weight of the cook's eyes on his ass as he took a seat across from him . “What’s on the menu?” Zoro asked, looking over the various masked plates of food, studying the flags that identified each dish. Some of the flags were familiar, others he had never seen before.

Sanji crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably in his chair, picking up his glass of red wine. “That's for you to find out, mossy.”

“What's first then?” Zoro asked in a passive tone, trying his best to look relaxed despite his knee bobbing in excitement under the table.

Sanji set his glass down after taking a long sip, gesturing across the crowded table. “How about you choose a plate and I’ll tell you about it.”

Zoro nodded, taking a deep breath as he surveyed all the flags before reaching for the dish beside the Japanese flag. The swordsman glanced up at Sanji with a raised brow, lifting the covering off when the cook gave him a nod of encouragement.

Sanji stood and grabbed the ceramic sake bottle off the small candle lit burner, pouring Zoro a small cup of the warm alcohol. “I knew you’d choose that one." 

Zoro's body radiated with delight at the sight of the perfectly molded rice balls, each one perfectly curved in the corners and without a single grain of rice out of place. Sanji smiled charmingly as he began his depiction. "To start, warm sake served with nigirimeshi wrapped in nori— commonly known as onigiri, the one on the right is filled with a salted salmon filling, the left is filled with tuna mayo, and the center filled with cod roe. All ingredients fresh from the Japanese market."

Zoro picked up the small cup of sake when Sanji presented it, sipping the smooth booze with a hum of appreciation. Without further ado, Zoro grabbed the cod roe rice ball and ate almost half of it in one bite. That was no small feat considering the rice balls were the size of his hand. With his cheeks filled, Zoro nearly crooned at the taste. The rice was cooked perfectly and highlighted with a subtle saltiness, the seaweed wrapping was fresh and crisp, and the cod roe was perfectly savory, falling apart in Zoro's mouth like butter. When he opened his eyes, Zoro was pleased to see Sanji's pearly white teeth biting into his lip. “Ish really fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Sanji asked a bit breathlessly.

“Mhm,” Zoro swallowed the mouth full of food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, devouring the second half of the rice ball in a single bite and washing it down with another sip of sake. “Wasabi?”

Sanji glanced over at the small tray of condiments, picking up the small dish of wasabi and digging out a small dollop of green paste with his finger. Zoro leaned forward and stuck his tongue out expectantly, wrapping his lips around Sanji’s finger and sucking the wasabi free from the digit, using his tongue to collect any excess. Zoro pulled away, his eyes locked with Sanji’s as he raised a rice ball to his mouth and took another bite.

Only a few minutes passed before Zoro cleared the dish, even eating a few rice grains that managed to escape. Zoro reached for a bowl next when Sanji collected his empty plate, grabbing the lid and lifting it with vigor as new scents filled his nose. 

"Curry?"

"Mhm." Sanji said with a nod, watching happily as the swordsman grabbed his silverware, immediately digging into the vibrant orange curry and the fluffy rice.

“Phanaeng curry, native to Thailand. It’s usually a mix of sweet and salty flavors, but I dialed back on the sugar. I used a variety of chiles, roasted peanuts, lemongrass, and garlic amongst other things.” Sanji explained, taking another sip of his wine.

Zoro’s brows furrowed together as he considered the taste before taking another bite. “It’s different but good.”

“Of course, it’s good I made it,” Sanji said in jest.

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll be the one doing the fucking tonight.” Sanji corrected.

Zoro froze, the curry slipping from his spoon and falling back to the plate with a ‘splat’. Fuck, these jeans were a bad idea, there were multiple reasons they suddenly felt tighter.

“Did you forget how to use your spoon? Here let me,” Sanji offered, leaning forward to take the utensil from Zoro’s hand and gather a spoonful of the curry. Zoro parted his lips, taking the spoon into his mouth and sucking the contents free. When a bit of sauce gathered in the corner of his mouth Zoro collected it with his thumb and offered it to Sanji, who licked the finger clean appreciatively. 

“Compliments to the chef.” Sanji mused, returning the spoon and taking his seat. Zoro shook his head, unable to hide his bashful smile and the heat rising to his face. 

The swordsman finished dish after dish, his mind and body filled with nostalgia from some familiar dishes like Sanji’s famous seafood pasta; firm yet buttery angel hair noodles complemented with a garlic puree sauce, and ornamented with shrimp, octopus, and calamari. Or the small deep-dish Chicago style pizza that Sanji perfected after studying Chicago cuisine in Little Italy. The crispy fish and chips were battered beautifully, giving the flakey exterior the perfect amount of crunch. The new dishes ranged from peculiar to overwhelmingly divine; moussaka (Greek), doner kebabs (Turkish), Biryani (Pakistan), and jerk chicken wings (Jamaican), all served with a native side dish or soup that Zoro wouldn’t be able to remember the name of.

As Zoro progressed further he eventually could only manage a few bites of each, wanting to at least taste everything and leave a little room for dessert. He didn’t want to be completely stuffed otherwise he would go into a food coma and miss out on the ‘post-tour festivities’. Plus, Sanji didn't like it when Zoro stuffed himself, having to tell him sparingly in the past that the 'food wasn't going anywhere, don't make yourself sick'. 

“Damn you cook…” Zoro said after finishing another cup of sake, leaning back in his chair. “I’m almost full.”

“You were full two plates ago.” Sanji mumbled, topping off his third cup of wine. Besides the occasional taste from Zoro’s fingers, the cook hadn’t eaten a single bite of the food he prepared. From what Zoro understood, the cook got off more on watching the swordsman eating his food rather than indulging in it himself. The green-haired man thought it was a weird kink at first, but soon he developed his own oversexualized need to have Sanji watch him. Maybe they were _both_ crazy.

Zoro slowly ran his hands over his round belly, the satin fabric smooth and comforting against his calloused palms. Zoro was buzzed, not only from the alcohol but the food as well. It was that euphoric high some people got after Thanksgiving dinner, or in Zoro’s situation when he returned to his favorite ramen shop in Japan. The food was so compelling and angelic that he thought he’d overdose on serotonin.

There was another sensation crowding Zoro’s mind and body as well. A craving well beyond sustenance, a hunger that could only be satiated by Sanji inside of him or being inside Sanji. Either one would do. Despite his closed eyes and his focus otherwise occupied on metabolizing his copious meal, the swordsman could feel Sanji’s gaze on him.

Zoro blindly reached down and undid the button on his jeans, groaning in relief as the constriction was released. He ran his hands up his shirt to expose his stomach, massaging small circles into his tanned skin. “Whatcha’ looking at, Cook?”

“ _You_.” Sanji vocalized in his usual gravelly baritone. 

Zoro cracked an eye open to glance at him, feeling goosebumps erupt on his skin once he met the man’s stare. The cook was slightly slouched, tie pulled loosely around his neck and shirt unbuttoned to reveal a bit of chest. Sanji’s face was flushed a deep red, perhaps from both the wine and his _arousal_ , which he was palming through his black trousers beneath the table.

Zoro watched for a moment in awe, before asking quietly. "Ready for dessert?" 

Sanji nodded, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “God yes…” He said breathlessly. “Go ahead upstairs, I’ll put the food away and be right up.”

Without another word Zoro smoothed out the fabric of his shirt and stood, every step taken towards their bedroom igniting excitement and anticipation through every nerve in his body. 

\---

Sanji practically jogged upstairs after stuffing the fridge with mountains of Tupperware containers. The cook was beginning to crave a cigarette after refraining from smoking for the last few hours, not wanting the pungent tobacco smell to collide with dinner’s savory fragrances. He could wait a while longer—after all, an orgasmic high would be much more fulfilling than the temporary high from nicotine. 

As Sanji approached the bedroom he pulled his tie free from his neck, leaving the fabric to pool on the floor. It wouldn’t be the first time a trail of clothing paved the way to their bedroom. Sanji opened the bedroom door, not realizing the excessive strength he used until the door crashed against the dresser and caused a few products to fall from their place. 

Sanji’s blue eyes landed on Zoro, expecting the mosshead to be laid out across the bed like Rose in the Titanic. Instead he was met with the sight of his partner wrestling in the sheets and swearing under his breath. “Ah shit…” Zoro cursed breathlessly, his chest rising and falling heavily, face strained and red. 

“The hell are you doing?” Sanji asked, turning on the overhead lights. 

“Turn them off!” 

Sanji quickly flipped the lights off, trying to make out his boyfriend’s silhouette. Maybe the swordsman had a surprise in store for him and he had arrived prematurely? Yet, with the overhead light off Sanji was still able to see the man somewhat clearly with the street lights shining through their window, and Sanji didn’t see any surprise. “What’s wrong?”

Zoro threw his head back in frustration, the mattress springs squeaking when his legs fell back to the bed heavily. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing, it looks like you’re losing a fight to the Invisible Man.” Sanji mumbled, walking further in the room.

Zoro ran a hand down his face, chest rising as he took a deep breath and exhaled. “Goddamnit…Can you leave for a second?” Zoro asked, pinching at the bridge of his nose. 

Sanji took a step closer to analyze the issue, wincing when he felt cool metal dig into the arch of his bare foot. “What the fuck…” Sanji muttered under his breath, bending down to pick up the perpetrator. It was a metal button with ‘Levi’ printed around the perimeter. Looking between the button and Zoro’s state of dress, everything began to click. 

_Oh._

Zoro’s pants were caught around his thighs, twisted and mangled in an apparent struggle. The bronze button missing from their place and denim fabric biting into the swordsman’s smooth tanned skin. “Do you- “

“ _Don’t._ ” Zoro hissed. 

Sanji huffed, slapping Zoro softly on the knee. “Hey, don’t be an asshole. If you need some help taking off your pants just say so!” 

Zoro just growled in agitation, running his hands over his face as if he was trying to collect himself. 

Sanji sighed deeply, not really in the mood for Zoro’s stubbornness. “Raise your legs.” The blonde instructed, stepping closer when the swordsmen finally did so. Sanji grabbed the hem of Zoro’s jeans, trying to pull them free with a hefty pull. The pants didn’t move an inch. 

After a minute of struggling Sanji let go, trying to keep his breathing level. He didn’t want to further embarrass Zoro, but fuck these motherfuckers weren’t budging. “Lean on your elbows and raise your hips.” 

Again, Zoro did as Sanji said, planting his feet into the mattress. Sanji reached under the swordsman and grabbed the waistline of the jeans, balling as much fabric as he could into his fists before shimmying the pants left to right. Eventually, the denim finally gave in and slipped down Zoro’s thick thighs before bunching at his knees. Sanji pulled the pants completely free and tossed them away, leaning on the bed for a moment to catch his breath. 

“I shouldn’t have drank so much wine…” Sanji said with a laugh, combing his fingers through his hair to sweep the blonde strands back over his eye. “You okay, mossy?”

Zoro mumbled something inaudible.

“What?” Sanji asked. 

“I said _I’m sorry_! Those were a new pair of jeans and I tore off the goddamn button and snapped some of the belt loops. You want me to spell it out for you?” Zoro barked. 

Despite the harsh tone, Sanji could tell Zoro was feeling more guilty than angry. The cook took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Zoro thoughtfully. “Who cares about the stupid jeans, marimo? I can buy you another pair, I’ll get a size up next time so they’re more comfortable.” 

Zoro sucked in a breath, wincing at Sanji’s choice of words.

“Marimo?” 

“Mh…?”

“What’s wrong?” Sanji asked in a soft tone, laying beside Zoro and propping his head up on his hand. The cook drew invisible circles along the swordsman’s chest, occasionally dipping into the valley made by Zoro’s scar. “We can go to bed if you want?”

Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his short green hair, looking over at Sanji flatly. However, his deep scowl didn’t last long. The warm light pouring through the window gave Sanji a heavenly aura, the red flush of his cheeks now a burnt orange, and his usual blue eyes occasionally tinted green. A bit more at ease, Zoro relaxed a little before shrugging. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

Sanji snorted. “Bullshit.” 

Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat, tucking his arm under his head so he could get a better view of Sanji’s fingers roaming his chest. “Wasn’t… that a turn off?”

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow, a small frown pulling at the cook’s lips. “No, of course not…Was it a turn off for you?”

Zoro shrugged apathetically, immediately regretting asking the stupid question. “It’s just…”

Sanji waited patiently, his eyes downcast as he watched the tips of his fingers move along Zoro’s collarbone and down his shoulder. “Yeah?” 

“Some days I don’t mind the weight, other days it’s just…I don’t know.” Zoro trailed off but continued when Sanji nodded in encouragement, wanting him to elaborate. “Do you find me attractive?” 

Sanji was quiet for a few moments before he regained his composure, sitting up a little and turning Zoro’s head so he could look in the swordsman’s eyes. “I find you very attractive, whatever size you are…You’re fucking sexy, Zoro.” Sanji asserted, his fingers squeezing into the swordsman’s bicep. “You’re the sexiest man in the world…second to Henry Cavil, of course.” 

Zoro hand shot to his mouth, and for a moment Sanji thought he fucked up. Then a thunderous laugh rattled from the swordsman’s throat, making Zoro’s shoulders shake and his eyes crinkle in the corners. The laugh was contagious and Sanji soon found himself laughing as well. A layer of the tension sitting in the room evaporated as their hysterics escalated. 

After a minute or two they were both breathless, unable to tame the occasional snicker. Zoro wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head. “You’re a dick.” 

“I know…”

They both sat in silence for a few moments, each of them deep in thought. As the seconds ticked by, Sanji could see Zoro’s usual scowl deepening as negative thoughts began to reoccupy his mind. “Marimo?" 

“Mh?”

Sanji leaned in close until his breath warmed the shell of Zoro’s pierced ear. “I love you.” The cook whispered softly.

Zoro’s head whipped around to meet Sanji’s eyes, surprised to see sparkling cerulean staring back at him and pink lips curled into a genuine smile. Quickly overwhelmed by Sanji’s words and loving expression, Zoro covered his face with his hands. “Idiot! Don’t go saying stuff like that, it’s embarrassing!”

Sanji chuckled softly. “We’ve been dating for four years, dumbass.”

“Yeah well you never say— _we_ never say that!” Zoro said behind his hands, his words muffled. 

Sanji traced a single finger up Zoro’s neck, watching as a fevering blush traveled across the swordsman’s face and down his chest. “Perhaps that’s the problem…” 

The cook guided his hand back to Zoro’s chest, feeling the man’s heart pounding against his own racing pulse. Sanji knew that feeling all too well.He felt it too, his stomach filling with butterflies and his head dizzy from the exhilaration. Those three words had only been exchanged a handful of times from either of them since they started dating. It never felt necessary when they both know they love one another. However, when either of them said those three words, the other would always crumble under the adoring pressure.

“You want to know what else I love?” 

“Hm?”

“I love your hands…I love the roughness they have from years of training…” Sanji pulled Zoro’s hands from his face, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned in to kiss each of the swordsman’s palms. “I love the right one the most, I can still see the scar you have on your knuckles.”

Zoro shuddered, his eyes closing as he focused on Sanji’s voice. “I can’t remember where I got it from…” 

“You got in a fight with some asshole at the bar because he kept hitting on me.”

Zoro bit his lip and nodded, having trouble recalling the memory as his mind fixated on Sanji’s lips kissing and nipping at the faded scar. 

“I love your strong jawline,” Sanji continued as he planted open-mouthed kisses up Zoro’s neck, his teeth ghosting over the swordsman’s Adam’s apple before licking along the hard line of Zoro’s jaw. “I love the fine baby hairs on your cheeks, and your earrings,” Sanji whispered, pulling a gasp from the green-haired man when Sanji tugged Zoro’s pierced lobe between his teeth. 

“Cook…” Zoro breathed, slipping his hand behind the blonde’s neck and pulling at golden strands. 

“You want me to stop?” Sanji asked, raising his gaze. 

Zoro felt his chest constrict as he met those gorgeous yet piercing blue eyes. Once Zoro shook his head the cook proceeded, sitting up completely and swinging his leg around to straddle Zoro’s waist. “Like I was saying,” Sanji began, his fingers making slow work of unbuttoning Zoro’s satin shirt. 

“I absolutely love you, Marimo…” Sanji crooned, wearing an admiring grin. “I love your broad shoulders,” The pads of Sanji’s fingers pressed into soft skin and firm muscle. “I love your chest,” Sanji’s lithe body slowly pressed against Zoro’s, golden hair obscuring Sanji's face as he leaned down to lick across a dark nipple. “I even love this scar and the story it tells…”

Zoro hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until Sanji’s talented tongue ran along the indentation of his scar, making the swordsman inhale sharply and roll his hips. “F-Fuck, _cook_ …”

“Not done yet…” Sanji whispered, shimmying backwards so he laid between Zoro’s legs. 

Zoro huffed impatiently and draped his forearm over his eyes, his free hand reaching out for Sanji’s head so he could comb his fingers through that soft, blonde hair. Sanji never averted his eyes from Zoro as he began to lay soft, nurturing kisses across the swordsman’s belly. Licking over soft skin, lips ghosting over Zoro’s belly button, and his hands squeezing the man’s sides. Sanji didn’t want to cause his partner anymore embarrassment but through his touch and gaze, the cook silently expressed his love to Zoro’s round belly. 

“ _Sanji_.” 

Sanji raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear his name. “Yes?” 

“Please touch me…” Zoro asked breathlessly, swallowing the lump forming in his throat.

“Where?” 

“ _Everywhere_.” 

Sanji made a sound between a moan and a whimper. A fucking _whimper_. God, only Zoro could make his heart flutter and stop at the same time. The familiar heat that usually funneled to the blonde’s erection now spread all throughout his body. Intangible things like desire, love, and need coursed through Sanji’s blood and Zoro absorbed it through the contact their bodies made. At once both men reached for each other, kissing fiercely like their shared air was the only thing keeping them alive. 

Zoro’s blunt fingernails raked at Sanji’s clothed back and Sanji squeezed and groped Zoro’s ass through his briefs. Each kiss alternated between feral teeth clashing, lip biting, and tongue exploration to soft passionate closed mouthed kisses, affectionate moans, and sensual grinds.

After a moment they both pulled away, reaching for the buttons on Sanji’s shirt. With their simultaneous unfastening, the task became too complicated and Sanji simply pulled the shirt apart, dark crimson buttons flying in every direction. Zoro’s eyes widened, knowing from experience that Sanji took great pride in his wardrobe and hated when his shirts were tarnished in the heat of the moment. “Why the hell did you do that?” 

Sanji smirked, slipping the shirt off his arms and shoulders. “No harm in losing a few buttons, it’s no big deal.” 

Before Zoro could respond Sanji pressed his palm to the swordsman’s chest and pushed him back into the sheets. Sanji’s lips made a trail of lust filled kisses down Zoro’s body until his teeth pulled at the waistband of Zoro’s black briefs. “May I?” 

Zoro grinned, raising his hips and watching intensely as Sanji’s slender fingers pulled his underwear free from his body in one fell swoop. 

The cook gasped, all the air leaving his lungs in a single breath. Sanji’s eyebrows nearly rose into his hairline, his mouth gaping in shock and awe. “Holy…Holy fucking shit,” He whispered. Mind completely blank as he took in the sight… Zoro’s hips were tugged tight by an elastic band, his erection bulging underneath thin green cloth, and ass cupped deliciously and exposed. “When…how…”

“It’s a jockstrap, moron.” Zoro said, a devilish smirk contrasting his bashfully reddened cheeks.

“I know what it is, dumbass! Why are you wearing one?” 

Zoro opened his legs wider, inviting Sanji in. “You like it?”

If all the blood in his body wasn’t currently flooding to his dick, Sanji would have had a fatal nosebleed right then and there. 

“I fucking love it…I love you…fuck, Zoro-“ Sanji settled between Zoro’s legs, spreading them wider so he could kiss and lick across every inch of the man’s skin. God, Zoro tasted like… _Zoro_. A musky yet palatable scent mixed with an earthy tinge of sweat, and a pinch of soap from that god awful 3 in 1 body wash garbage the mosshead bathed with. It was the best fucking taste in the world. Well actually, the second-best…

Sanji pressed his face into Zoro’s clothed dick, watching beneath half lidded eyes as Zoro fisted his hands into the sheets. The cook continued his exploration, breathing in Zoro’s scent and lapping over the wet spot that formed from the swordsman’s leaking cock. Sanji pulled the soft cloth to the side, shuddering at the sight of Zoro’s dick springing forward in all its thick, veiny glory. 

“Cook, please…”

Sanji pressed his tongue against the base of Zoro’s cock, licking a long hot strip from the man’s balls to the tip of his dick. Without hesitation Sanji swallowed the swordsman into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to create a vacuum seal. Zoro’s hips bucked instinctively and Sanji focused on taking it all in.

“Shit, Sanji!” Zoro swore, his head falling back against the sheets for a moment before he gazed back down at his partner. 

“Mmmmh?” The cook hummed. 

Zoro’s back arched off the bed as the vibrations transferred from Sanji’s throat, through his dick, and up his spine. The swordsman clawed at the sheets, trying his best not to completely crack and just fuck Sanji’s mouth. 

Sanji pulled away, licking his now plump lips as he raised a curly brow at the other. “What’s wrong, Marimo?” Sanji asked innocently, his dexterous fingers gently massaging Zoro’s balls. 

“Oh fuck off,” Zoro said with a breathless laugh, his gaze averting to the ceiling for a moment. 

After a moment Sanji’s thumb moved to the base of his cock, caressing the thick vein traveling up the shaft. Zoro’s toes curled at the firm pressure. Fuck, he needed Sanji’s mouth again. “Cook, can I-“

“Yes.” Sanji interrupted with ease, his eyes wandering over every inch of Zoro’s body. Without another word Sanji stood and began pulling off his dress pants. After adding them to the pile of discarded clothing, the cook knelt to the ground and looked at Zoro expectantly. “C’mon, you just gonna stare at me?”

“How,” Zoro sat up, moving off the bed slowly. “How did you know I wanted-“

“Wanted to fuck my mouth?” Sanji finished, that devilish grin pulling at his lips once again. “I’m a dick whisperer…” 

Zoro snorted, covering his mouth to stifle his laugh while his free hand began stroking his own saliva-slick dick. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. 

“Shut up,” Sanji scoffed, leaning up a little so he was level with Zoro’s cock. The swordsman smiled and ran his fingers through Sanji’s soft hair before firmly holding the cook’s head. Sanji opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, all while peering up at Zoro lovingly. Zoro licked his lips and eased his cock into Sanji’s mouth slowly. Goddamn, the heat of Sanji’s mouth was heavenly, and his tongue was just as sharp as his words. Eventually he felt the head of his dick against the back of the blonde’s throat and the cook instinctively sealed his lips around the girth. 

_Fuck_.

The sounds got more and more filthy as Zoro picked up speed. Usually he took it slowly, not wanting Sanji to choke— yet the cook looked up at him with a challenging glare that translated to ‘do your worst’. Zoro moaned as he fucked Sanji’s mouth, the head of his cock catching around puckered lips as he pulled out and the cook’s tongue lapping at his shaft as he pushed in. “ _Oh_ fuck…” 

Sanji had the best seat in the house, watching the swordsman come undone above him. The cook could catch every expression and sound: the way Zoro squeezed his eyes shut when he pulled his hips back and how he bit his lip and swore as he thrusted back in. Sanji moaned and purred around Zoro’s dick, palming at his own neglected erection desperately. 

After a few moments Zoro pulled away, his fingers curled tightly in Sanji’s hair. The cook swallowed the saliva in his mouth with an audible gulp, the first lung filling breath he took causing tears to fall from his eyes. “You good?” Zoro asked.

“Yeah,” Sanji grumbled, his voice rough and thoroughly _fucked_. The blonde rubbed his eyes and sniffed, wiping the saliva free from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why did you stop?” 

“I’m close.” Zoro said, squeezing at the base of his cock to delay his orgasm. 

“And?” 

“You want me to bust in your mouth?” Zoro questioned, his dark brown eyes practically sparkling. 

Sanji tilted his head to the side, a smile playing on his lips. “That would be a waste of a delicious meal if you didn’t, don’t you think?”

Zoro bit his lip and shook his head. “You’re twisted.” 

“You like it…”

“Damn right I do.” Zoro mumbled, pulling Sanji back onto his cock until the cook’s nose was buried in his green pubes. Zoro sighed happily as the wet heat enveloped him again, dragging his hips back before thrusting back in. 

If the sounds before were filthy, then this sweet symphony of noises was downright obscene. Sanji shuddered and groaned around Zoro’s cock, looking up at the swordsman’s with glassy blue eyes. God, the sight of Sanji’s pink lips spread around his cock should be unlawful. Zoro felt like he was getting dizzy as his orgasm surged to the surface, a painful yet paradisiacal energy traveling up his body. Zoro’s toes curled in the carpet beneath him, his hips stuttering as he pulled Sanji away as gently as he could. The swordsman quickly grabbed his dick, stroking right under the head of his cock and tried his best to make out the sight of shooting his load across Sanji’s tongue despite the sparks of white obscuring his vision. 

Sanji stuck his tongue out, closing his eyes and letting the salty taste of Zoro’s cum cover his taste buds. When Zoro was spent, he collected any excess from the tip of his cock with his tongue, pulling a strained gasp out of the green-haired man above him. When Zoro finally returned from his orgasmic transcendence, Sanji made sure their gaze was connected before he swallowed audibly and licked his lips. “ _Mes compliments au chef,”_

Zoro rolled his eyes yet a soft chuckle still escaped his chest. “Yeah whatever. Wanna switch?” 

“Nah, I had something else in mind.” Sanji said as he stood, trying to ignore his erection that was screaming for attention. 

“Oh?” 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Sanji ordered as he nodded over to the bed, his tone regaining that roughness. 

Zoro raised an eyebrow curiously, hesitating before moving on to the bed and getting in position. The swordsman took his time getting comfortable, grabbing a pillow to tuck under his chest, spreading his legs, and arching his back so his ass was in the air. It was a breath-taking sight, Sanji thought. Zoro’s backside that was once sculpted with an ungodly amount of muscle was now smooth and even. His skin was soft, and the light brown complexion reminded Sanji of freshly cooled caramel. The cook wanted to lick and taste every inch of the swordsman’s body but fuck, he needed relief. 

Sanji pulled off his underwear, smiling when Zoro looked down in interest. The cook moved right against his lover until his hips were flushed against Zoro’s ass, the feeling of his cock sliding between Zoro’s cheeks making him groan needily. 

“Fuck, your dick is like a furnace,” Zoro mumbled, rolling his hips back into Sanji’s body. 

The blonde hummed in agreement, leaning down to kiss down Zoro’s spine before pulling away. Sanji groped two handfuls of Zoro’s ass pulling them apart to expose the swordsman’s hole making Zoro tense and mutter some swears into the pillow. Sanji could tease him but there was no time, if he didn’t fuck Zoro soon he swore his dick would explode.

“What the fuck are you waiting f-“ 

Zoro’s words dwindled into a gasp as Sanji licked across the tight ring of muscle, the tip of his tongue swirling wildly along the rim before he pressed his lips firmly against the sensitive skin. Zoro’s face dropped back into the pillow, moans and curses merging into a euphony of pleasure. 

Sanji pushed his tongue past the flexing muscle, burying his face in Zoro’s ass and squeezing the swordsman’s thick thighs firmly. The cook prided himself in knowing the in and outs of Zoro, literally and figuratively. Sanji knew it drove Zoro wild when he stroked the inside of his thighs, or when he teasingly bared his teeth against the sensitive skin, and most of all when Sanji stuck out his tongue and let Zoro roll back onto the wet muscle. By the time Sanji pulled away Zoro was a quivering mess, his hardening cock twitching between his legs. 

Sanji rolled off the bed and pulled open their nightstand up, shuffling through the different lubes. Some were flavored, temperature sensitizing, thick and gel-like, or thin and watery. Sanji went for the thicker lube, popping the cap and drizzling some in his palm. 

“How do you want me?” Zoro asked between a pant, his face stained red. 

“Whatever position you like best,” 

Zoro huffed stubbornly yet Sanji could see the man was mentally analyzing every position they performed. After a moment the swordsman rolled to his back, pulling off his jockstrap and tossing it away. 

“Missionary?” Sanji asked, the bed dipping as he crawled between Zoro’s legs and began stroking his own cock. 

“I like to see your face when you cum.” Zoro said casually, like he was discussing the weather. 

Sanji froze, hating the sensation of his skin tickling as heat engulfed his face and ears. The witty retorts that normally spilled out of his mouth had dried out and Zoro seemed to notice because the bastard was smirking like he just won a gold medal. The cook made that prideful grin disappear in a moment, Zoro’s eyelids fluttering closed and his mouth falling open as two of Sanji’s slick fingers pressed into his ass. 

“Ahh fuck-” Zoro growled. “C’mon…I’m good, let’s go.” 

Sanji curled his fingers in, massaging over Zoro’s prostate. Shivers of ecstasy coursed through Zoro’s body, the swordsman’s back arching off the bed. “Are you suuure?”

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to kill you!” Zoro hissed, yet his hips continued to roll down against the cook’s digits. 

“Sir, yes sir.” Sanji purred, pulling his fingers free slowly and pumping his cock a few times before aligning it with Zoro’s hole.

There was always a silence between them in the beginning, involuntarily holding their breaths as the anticipation of thick intrusions and constrictive heat rattled their brain cells. Sanji bit his lip, watching intently as he pushed his hips forward slowly- then all of a sudden Zoro’s strong legs locked around Sanji’s waist and yanked him forward. 

“ ** _Fuck!_ **” Zoro and Sanji cried in unison. The inside of Zoro was burning hot and incredibly tight. The bastard better be lucky Sanji had some restraint, otherwise he would’ve come right then and there. Yet the cook was glad he wasn’t the only one overwhelmed by the quick entrance. Zoro’s legs quivered as he adjusted around Sanji, his head thrown back and hands reaching out to find Sanji’s. 

“You…You…” Sanji couldn’t even get the words out, his brain short circuiting as Zoro’s ass pulsed and squeezed around his cock. “You son of a bitch…” 

Zoro was out of it too, his breath coming out in small pants and his dark, lust filled eyes trained on the ceiling. “You were taking too long.” 

Sanji huffed a short laugh. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t think straight, you shitty bastard.” 

Zoro released his leg lock on Sanji, instead pulling his arms around the cook’s neck and dragging him down. “Go ahead and try…" Zoro whispered against Sanji’s lips. 

Sanji surged forward and caught Zoro’s lips in a fierce kiss, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward with all his strength. The sound of skin colliding was almost loud enough to drone out their simultaneous moans of pleasure. Sanji didn’t delay another second, starting a quick rhythm that immediately made the muscles in his lower back ache while the pressure from friction and burning heat made his dick twitch. 

It was overwhelming but in the most exhilarating way. The taste of Zoro’s lips and mouth, or the tinge of salty sweat against his neck. The smell of Zoro’s skin, that cheap bodywash subsiding and the scent of pure, raw sex filling Sanji’s nostrils. The feeling of Zoro’s nail raking at his back and his lips ghosting over Sanji’s own, even the sensation of the swordsman’s weeping cock between their bellies…Sanji could sense it all.

“Fuck! Sanji, g-goddamn-!“ 

Oh, and the sounds Zoro made. The green-haired man’s tone dropping low, the involuntary swears, the ‘aaahhh’ he groaned when Sanji slowed his hips to a grind, or the ‘ooooh’ when the cook hit Zoro’s prostate. Soon a layer of sweat covered their bodies, making Sanji’s hair stick to his face and Zoro claw and clutch for a better hold. Sanji leaned down, licking along the curve of Zoro’s ear. “You feel so fucking good, Marimo,”

Zoro’s head dropped back to the bed, his eyes rolling back before squeezing shut. Sanji took the opportunity to bite and nip at Zoro’s neck, only pulling away when he sucked a pretty red mark into that smooth brown skin. 

In an instant Sanji sat up and pulled out, obviously alerting Zoro as the man looked around the room cautiously. “What’s wrong?” Zoro asked. 

“I’m about to cum…” Sanji huffed, taking Zoro’s ankles and raising his legs into the air. The cook both hated and loved this feeling, sensing his impending orgasm and not wanting to end their night, yet craving that electrifying and intoxicating release. 

Sanji pushed back into Zoro’s body, spreading the swordsman’s legs apart so he could gaze down at his lover as he fucked him. Zoro looked like a god, not the mythological kind- just a divine figure that Sanji was proud to have, to love, and to praise. He loved Zoro so much that sometimes it made his chest tight, and to think this grass-headed asshole was actually _his_.

Zoro pulled at his own short green locks as he felt his orgasm rising, taking his over-sensitized cock in his free hand and stroking in tandem with Sanji’s perfect thrusts. Sanji looked good like this, between his legs and towering above him. Sweat dripped along the toned lines of the cook’s chest and abs, long eyelashes casting shadows over blue eyes, and the huffs and puffs that slipped from between the blonde’s lips— it was the hottest sight Zoro had ever seen. Completely infatuated and distracted, Zoro’s climax hit him like a truck— one second Sanji was crooning above him and next a euphoric fever consumed all of his senses. 

Sanji slowed down and pressed himself as deeply into Zoro as possible, panting as the swordsman clenched and _pulsed_ around his dick. It felt so good, the lines between pain and pleasure blurred. Sanji’s toes curled, his hamstrings cramped, and balls tightened as he came. Fuck, Zoro was milking him dry, his insides still spasming minutely as the swordsman’s drifted down from Cloud Nine.

Eventually the sound of blood rushing through Sanji’s ears subsided and his perception began to reassemble. “Shit…” Sanji mumbled, his arms trembling as he struggled to hold his own weight. “You okay?” The cook asked, softly kissing over the marks he sucked into Zoro’s neck. 

“Mhm,” Zoro grumbled, his fingers carding through Sanji’s damp hair. 

There was a moment of silence as Sanji pulled out of Zoro, both of them hissing as hypersensitive aftershocks traveled through their bodies. Sanji slumped into Zoro’s side, sighing as his spent muscles finally relaxed. “How do you feel?” 

Zoro turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Sanji to pull him close, further smearing the mess of his own orgasm between their bodies. “Like I’ve been around the world and back…”

Sanji smiled and raised his eyes to meet Zoro’s gaze, reaching up to run the tips of his fingers along the swordsman’s jaw. “I’m glad…”

No words were exchanged as they focused on steadying their breathing, their hands massaging, caressing, and touching every inch of skin they could reach. Sanji rubbed firm circles under Zoro’s scapula where knots usually formed, and Zoro stroked the backside of Sanji’s thigh, loosening the tight hamstrings. On nights like these, they tended to drift off without remembering who fell asleep first and when exactly they dozed off into slumber themselves. 

Sanji was nearly asleep off when he felt Zoro’s hand slip a few blonde strands from his face, his eyes fluttering open to glance up at the swordsman. “Mh?” Sanji grunted, closing his eyes once more. “Stop watching me sleep weirdo,” 

Zoro thought Sanji looked most peaceful after sex, and maybe right after a cigarette. Sanji’s hair fanned around his head like a halo, his lips parted slightly as he breathed slowly, dark eyelashes fluttering against pink cheeks. Sanji was _beautiful_. “Sanji,” Zoro whispered, pulling the man closer in his arms. “I love you.” 

Sanji’s eyes sprung open, the shock lasting a few seconds before the cook’s face began to burn and his chest constricted. Either Sanji’s heart had stopped, or it was beating so frantically that it was hard to tell. “…S-Shut up you bastard, that’s embarrassing…” Sanji mumbled, shoving at Zoro’s chest. 

The swordsman only tightened his hold on the cook, resisting Sanji’s flustered attempt to escape until the dramatic flailing stopped altogether. “You want to know what I love about you, ero-cook?” Zoro asked after a moment, pressing his lips to the top of the blonde’s head. Sanji spent the next minute trying to find the right words but in the end all he could muster was a nod. Sanji couldn’t remember when he drifted off, but he did remember Zoro’s sweet whispers and praises. They fell asleep that night entangled in one another’s limbs, and more than ever before, in each other’s hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy and inspire me to write more (✿･ ◡ ･)❤
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
